Love is there even such a thing?
by WritingsOfATeenageDramaQueen
Summary: Lily and James have been out of Hogwarts for 4 years now and haven't spoken since. Lily will never forgive James for breaking her heart and James is too stubborn to find Lily. What happens when a wise old man and some old friends decide to play matchmaker
1. Memories and matchmakers

Disclaimer I own nothing…blah, blah

Love…ha is there even such a thing? Wondered Lily Evans bitterly as she wandered down the streets of London on her way home from work…sure she had had crushes before but never had she ever been in love except for the one time in Hogwarts…she remembered painfully. Yes I did love him but he broke my heart in two so….stop she told herself! Don't even think about him…

Flashback…4 years ago…

Lily Evans strolled down the halls of Hogwarts getting hateful stares for the rest of the 7th year girls… "They'll get over it"…she thought blissfully and she snuggled closer into her boyfriend James Potter's arm. He looked down at her lovingly and kissed the tip of nose and they walked into the Transfiguration classroom. A slight smile crossed Professor McGonagal's lips as she thought…"finally, after 7 years Lily has finally given in"…Then remembering something she frowned "I hope that prophecy Dumbledore was talking about is wrong…such a shame" she thought… "Well, let them enjoy it while it lasts." She snapped out of her thoughts and called the class to order…

Later that day…

Lily and James walked into the Great Hall hand in hand whispering to each other when suddenly they felt themselves being pelted with rolls by none other than Sirius Black…James best friend and partner in crime. The two of them, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew made up the Marauders, a group of mischief makers who were notoriously known as both pranksters and womanizers. Well, James wasn't anymore…Lily had seen to that. Sirius Black yelled out "Hey you two lovebirds over here and get your mouths off each other and eat before…. He was cut off by a shrewd remark by a very tired looking Remus Lupin "…before he eats it all". Sirius then turned to Remus and the two of them started pelting each other with food. James and Lily turned back to one another while Peter just looked on sullenly (FYI- I hate Peter so he will only speak if absolutely necessary )

Back in the present…

Lily smiled fondly at that memory but shook her head and said out loud "stop it, remember what he did to you…" Lily walked purposely toward a little hut in the middle of nowhere and thought " Why did Dumbledore send me here…something about an urgent mission for the School" she knocked on the door only to see James Potter open it and lean on its frame with a bemused expression on his face. "Why hello Lily… long time no …." He didn't get to finish his sentence because Lily slapped him across the face and fell backwards into the arms of none other than Albus Dumbledore. "ahhh he said with a wise grin…I see you are early Lily…I should have known… come in and let me explain…."

_Okay so review and tell me what you think…should I continue or stop…let me know!!_

_Xoxoxoxoxo_

_Ditzychick1228_


	2. Sneaky Men and Sneaky Scemes

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill…

**Summary:** Lily and James have been out of Hogwarts for 4 years now and haven't spoken since. Lily will never forgive James for breaking her heart and James is too stubborn to find Lily. What happens when a wise old man and some old friends decide to play matchmaker

**Author's Note: **ok now I know no one reads these but anyway…if I am gonna continue this story I need feedback and reviews… so I know that everyone says this but hit the little button and leave me a sticky.

**Recap:** Lily walked purposely toward a little hut in the middle of nowhere and thought " Why did Dumbledore send me here…something about an urgent mission for the School" she knocked on the door only to see James Potter open it and lean on its frame with a bemused expression on his face. "Why hello Lily… long time no …." He didn't get to finish his sentence because Lily slapped him across the face and fell backwards into the arms of none other than Albus Dumbledore. "ahhh he said with a wise grin…I see you are early Lily…I should have known… come in and let me explain…."

**OK NOW ON WITH THE STORY **

Lily hair had turned about the color of her magnificent red hair by the time they got into a small living room and she blurted out "Dumbledore, why am I here" she said exasperatedly. Dumbledore only smiled watching the two together in the same room again "well they are not really _together_ but that will be fixed soon enough". He then turned to Lily and said "we will begin in a moment; I am expecting a few more guests." James looked up startled and suspicious at the same time and said "What other guests?" Dumbledore did not get a chance to answer because at that very moment Sirius Black and Remus Lupin apparated into the middle of the living room. Sirius Black smiled at them all and Remus looked at Dumbledore "Sorry we are late, we went to pick up Peter but when we got there he looked at us strangely and shut the door saying that he had some important matters to attend to and couldn't make it." "Yup, he has finally lost it." Sirius said to Dumbledore. Dumbledore frowned slightly but shook his head and turned his attention to the two very uncomfortable people sitting on opposite ends of a couch. "Well you see, we (he gestured to the two men standing guiltily behind him) believe that you two have been apart long enough so give me your wands (looking very confused Lily and James wordlessly handed over their wands as looks of horror overcame their looks of confusion when they heard what Dumbledore said next.) so that is why we are locking you in this house for 1 month with out your wands so you cannot escape and if by that time you two are not together we will forget our dreams and leave you two alone." "But Dumbledore, it's December, what about Christmas? I have to spend my birthday and favorite holiday with him" she said pointing to James with disgust. (FYI I just added that and liked it so it stays) "Yes dear you do" Dumbledore said with a grin and with that Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore apparated away leaving two very disgruntled people…………..

_**So what did you all think?!?! Let me know!**_

_**Xoxoxoxo**_

_**Ditzychick1228**_


	3. Confrontations and Tears

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill…

**Hello to all my wonderful reviews! I love you all! XOXOXO**

**Individual responses:**

**Sweetsoutherngal:** thank you for your support you were my first review xoxo

**Angryteabag:** thank you for your review and this time should be better. I would usually do that and I had at first but when I uploaded my document it squished it all together but I think it worked this time! keeps fingers crossed xoxo

**Summary:** Lily and James have been out of Hogwarts for 4 years now and haven't spoken since. Lily will never forgive James for breaking her heart and James is too stubborn to find Lily. What happens when a wise old man and some old friends decide to play matchmaker

**Author's Note: **ok now I know no one reads these but anyway…if I am gonna continue this story I need feedback and reviews… so I know that everyone says this but hit the little button and leave me a sticky.

**Recap:** …..Dumbledore frowned slightly but shook his head and turned his attention to the two very uncomfortable people sitting on opposite ends of a couch. "Well you see, we (he gestured to the two men standing guiltily behind him) believe that you two have been apart long enough so give me your wands (looking very confused Lily and James wordlessly handed over their wands as looks of horror overcame their looks of confusion when they heard what Dumbledore said next.) so that is why we are locking you in this house for 1 month with out your wands so you cannot escape and if by that time you two are not together we will forget our dreams and leave you two alone." "But Dumbledore, it's December, what about Christmas? I have to spend my birthday and favorite holiday with him" she said pointing to James with disgust. (FYI I just added that and liked it so it stays) "Yes dear you do" Dumbledore said with a grin and with that Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore apparated away leaving two very disgruntled people…………..

**OK STORY TIME**

James and Lily sat still on the couch for about 5 seconds before fully registering what had just occurred.

Lily was the first to react and jumped up with a fuming expression on her normally calm face.

"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT I AM SPENDING A MONTH ALONE WITH YOU AND NO MAGIC" she shouted at James

"AND YOU THINK I LIKE IT ANYOMORE THAN YOU DO, YOU ARE A CRAZY BITCH WHO LEFT ME IN HOGWARTS AND NOW HAS THE NERVE TO BE MAD AT ME" James shouted right back (secretly he was pleased to be alone with Lily but not when she as like this…)

"Wait…I left you…you are the one who cheated on me with the school slut" Lily replied angrily. "I loved you and you ripped my heart apart…" Lily ran up the stairs into the first room she found (which just happened to be enchanted so that it mirrored whatever mood the occupant was in and covered her pillow in tears…)

James stared wordlessly as he watched a blur of red run upstairs. He slowly began to comprehend what had just happened. (He could be a little slow sometimes… )He put it together in his head. "Wait he thought, Lily thinks I cheated…, Lily loves me…, and Lily is upset…" And as fast as Lily had before him James ran up the stairs and banged on Lily's door (which, like the inside of the room looked like a storm….)

Lily heard knocking on the door and slowly opened it to reveal a very confused/happy/confused again James…

James pushed his way in and said "Lily, you love me?"

Lily responded as she pushed him out again "Used to Potter, used to…"

James banged hopelessly on the door yelling out "But , Lily I never cheated on you.."

But his cries fell on deaf ears because Lily had already buried herself in her pillow covering it with yet another fresh coat of tears….

This was going to be a very long month….

_**So what did you think?**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU READ THIS STORY!!!!!**_

**_P.S. if i get more reviews i will make the chapters much longer! i know that it is blackmail but who cares.Reviews make me happy and when i am happy i write longer and faster!hint hint_**

_**Xoxoxoxoxo**_

_**Ditychick1228**_


	4. Tea and Explanations

**Disclaimer: you should know by now….**

**To My Reviewers:**

SweetSouthernGal: thank you, you are the best!

Kathleen: thanks I will try to make it longer but I am having severe writers block..sorry

Eratosthenese: I an trying to but writers blocks a btch

Daleia: I am sorry but writers blocks a btch and I have been really busy…

**Recap:** James ran up the stairs and banged on Lily's door which like the inside of the room looked like a storm….

Lily heard knocking on the door and slowly opened it to reveal a very confused/happy/confused again James…

James pushed his way in and said "Lily, you love me?"

Lily responded as she pushed him out again "Used to Potter, used to…"

James banged hopelessly on the door yelling out "But , Lily I never cheated on you.."

But his cries fell on deaf ears because Lily had already buried herself in her pillow covering it with yet another fresh coat of tears….

This was going to be a very long month….

**OK Story Time:**

Lily waked down the stairs of the small cottage and into the kitchen where she saw James silently stirring a cup of tea…

He looked up as she walked into the room "hi Lily" he said cautiously….

"hey James, sorry about before but, well I guess I am trying to say that, well, I am gonna listen to you for 5 minutes and not talk and hear what you have to say, because I never gave you the chance after… you know" Lily said and promptly sat down and closed her mouth…

James could not believe his ears but he started talking right away… "Lily, I never cheated on you it was a whole huge misunderstanding…, you see I was working on transfiguration alone in a classroom waiting for you to help you for the final and then that slut Cassie came in she started you know trying to seduce me and I was trying to brush her off but then she kissed me just as you walked in and you never gave me the chance to explain, and Cassie just spread the rumor. She thought that if I broke up with you , I would date her and well that's what happened…" James said this all in one breath and looked to Lily expectantly…

Lily just stared with her mouth wide open…" that's it" she exploded "I was upset for 4 years for nothing???? God I am so stupid, I'm sorry James…"

"So does that mean we can go out again" James said hopefully…

"I want to James but well, there are some things that you do not know about me…………………I am not the same person anymore and I can't tell you right now…I'm sorry" Lily said with tears streaming down her face and ran from the room….

She left James with a very confused look on his face…once again….

_**Sorry this was so short but I do not know what to write and I am so tired…. If anyone has any ideas for me please let me know in a review.**_

_**Also I am putting out a poll for What Lily's secret should be…the one with the most votes will be the one I write about..**_

_**Ok tell me in a review if I should:**_

_**A: have her be engaged**_

**_B: be dying _**

_**C: have some curse on her that is dangerous….**_

_**LET ME KNOW!!!**_

_**xOxOxOxO,**_

_**ditzychick1228**_


	5. Questions and descions

Okay… now I know this is not a real chapter but I have to ask everyone a question…..

When I said at the end of my chapter that you had choices of

A: engaged

B.: dying

C: curse

BUT I HAVE CHANGED BY MIND SO U HAVE TO TELL ME IF I SHOULD:

A: have her be engaged

B: she is dying and only if she finds her true love can she be saved( Ahem- would be James but she has to figure that out- may have Dumbledore reveal this to james but he cannot tell lily cause she has to find out on her own)

C: she has a curse on her that every time she falls in love something horrible happens to that person and only pure selfless love can break the curse!

_Let me kno!_

_Ditzychick1228_


	6. Sirius and Secrets

**Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances take any credit for any of the characters that appear in this work of fiction. All characters and/or affiliated references belong to now and always will to the wonderful writing master that is J.K. Rowling….Oh yeah and some stuff may be copyrighted to Warner Brothers because of the movie, and some of the stuff is copyrighted to Scholastic books.**

**AUTHORS NOTE: OMG…I am so, so, sorry for the long wait in between chapters but I had a few computer issues this week and also I got bombarded with school work and I also am still suffering from writer's block which really is a bitch**

**Okay…now I got a few votes for different turns of events in this story but I got a really good idea from one of my reviewers…****Eratosethenes****(what does your name mean anyway??) and have decided to combine both B and C because as she said…they were all to cliché….anyway it should be interesting…..**

**Reviewer Responses:**

**SweetSouthernGal- thank you for being such an encouraging and faithful reader**

**Eratosethenes****- what does your name mean and thank you for all of your encouraging reviews and great ideas…**

**Scaryfreak419- thank you for your review and I sorry for not using your idea but I hope this chapter isn't too disappointing**

**Soft N' fluffy- thanks for your review…hopefully this will not be too cliché for you**

**Wicked1- thanks for your review and I sort of used the one you picked**

**SLP – thank you for your review and sorry for not using your idea but I hope this chapter isn't too disappointing**

**OKAY…enough of my mindless babble and on with the story…..**

**RECAP:** Lily just stared with her mouth wide open…" that's it" she exploded "I was upset for 4 years for nothing???? God I am so stupid, I'm sorry James…"

"So does that mean we can go out again" James said hopefully…

"I want to James but well, there are some things that you do not know about me…………………I am not the same person anymore and I can't tell you right now…I'm sorry" Lily said with tears streaming down her face and ran from the room….

She left James with a very confused look on his face…once again….

**STORY:**

James just sat there staring at his now cold cup of tea wondering what could possibly be so bad that Lily wouldn't tell him….

Suddenly he heard a long pop and looked up to see his best friend Sirius tumble out of the fireplace….

"uuggghh I hate floo powder but I can't apparate here because Dumbledore blocked that so you couldn't escape."

"What do you want Sirius?" James asked tiredly taking his glasses off and rubbing the bridge of his nose

"Dude, why are you so depressed….you didn't get Lily back yet?" Sirius said crinkling up his nose with a confused look on his face

"No, I got her to believe me about not cheating on her but then when I asked her if we could go out together again, she ran out of the room crying and saying that there were things I did not know about her and that she was a different person…." James said quietly

"Oh, yeah, that was what I was supposed to come here and say to you, you see, Lily has a secret and I cannot tell you what it is but I can give you a series of clues and when you figure one out you will get the next clue." Sirius took a breath and looked dramatic before being pushed by James

"Give me the clue now…." James growled

"Okay, okay, touchy aren't we… okay the first clue is… when you broke heart …she knew from the start…that you were her only love…so she went to this old witch and pledged her heart away…the witch said that if her true love she did not find…oh she would die….her time is almost up and to you she must implore…find this witch through the fireplace and find out what her pledge did say…." Sirius finished with an accomplished look on his face….

"Wow, I cannot believe I remembered that whole thing" Sirius said happily

"What the hell did that mean" James said very frustrated

"Well, if I told you it would not be a challenge would it…" Sirius said and he popped through the fire before James could hurt him….

**MEANWHILE UPSTAIRS IN LILY"S ROOM**

"Why, why, why did I pledge my heart away to that stupid witch…." Lily said sobbing into her pillow…

"Because you had just gotten your heart broken and you did not want it to happen again…" She thought ruefully….

**TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS…..**

**WHAT WERE THE CONDITIONS OF LILY'S PLEDGE….**

**WILL JAMES FIGURE IT OUT IN TIME….**

**WILL SIRIUS GET KILLEED BY JAMES….**

_**OKAY I KNOW IT IS SHORT BUT I AM IN A RUT AND IF ANYONE HAS ANY IDEAS PLEASE LET ME KNOW…KAY..THANX**_

_**OH AND I NEED REVIEWS OR ELSE I WON'T UPDATE…**_

_**XOxOxO**_

_**DITZYCHICK1228**_


	7. IMPORTANT

Okay people…I get like no reviews so I am discontinuing this story unless I get reviews telling me not to….

ditzychick1228


	8. AUTHOR NOTES

Just letting you all know that I WILL be continuing this story but I go to this extremely hard school….and we have midterms in a week and they are HELL….but I will be updating so hang on tight….

X0x0x0x0x0x0

WritingsOfATeenageDramaQueen


End file.
